Amanda Beckett
Amanda Beckett is Preston Meyer's love interest in the teenage comedy Can't Hardly Wait. Biography Amanda was the school's pretty girl. She was only ever popular because of her looks, leading her to have low self-esteem in all other aspects of herself. After graduating high school and being dumped by her arrogant boyfriend, Amanda became more reflective of herself. Romances Preston Meyers Preston has admired Amanda from afar since she first came to his high school. Preston was immediately smitten with her, but his attraction strengthened when he saw her in his homeroom eating the same snack as he was at that time. Preston was about to make his move when Mike Dexter stepped in and became her boyfriend fro the rest of high school. Trusting that fate would give him one more opportunity, Preston started writing the most romantic love letter he could think of and patiently waited for Amanda to become single again. At the graduation party, Preston saw Amanda being forcibly kissed and assumed he was too late. Preston leaves, but is convinced that he was just too dependent on fate to make a move. Amanda found Preston's letter and upon reading its contents realised that he truly loved her. Amanda tried to find Preston, but was accosted by a throng of sex-starved teenagers. By the time Preston got back, Amanda (who didn't even know what he looked like) assumed he was just trying to sleep with her as well and yelled at him before storming off. When a girl asks Amanda to sign her yearbook, she sees Preston's photo and realises to her horror that she just chewed out the one who wrote her love letter. The next day, Amanda sees Preston at the train station and finally get to speak to each other. Preston's train arrives, but decides he can wait and passionately kisses Amanda. Mike Dexter Mike was the school jock. He got with Amanda as soon as she started high school and because of this Amanda was seen as little more than his girlfriend by everyone who knew her, save for Preston. One the day of graduation, Mike dumped Amanda as he wanted to try his luck with the girls he'd meet at college. After finding out that guy like him have no luck with college girls and would be very much alone, Mike tries to get back with Amanda. Amanda publicly humiliates Mike and says she sees no reason why she should give him a chance. Mike tries to save face by saying that he was the only reason she was popular and that no-one would notice her after this, but everyone jeers him and he runs off to cry and think about what a jerk he'd been. Ron Ron was Amanda's second cousin. After Mike dumped Amanda, he gave her a shoulder to cry on. This was all just part of a scheme to sleep with her. Ron tried to force himself on Amanda but was pushed away. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love